Chase Me Again, Batman
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Then Come and Chase me, Batman." She once said to me. "Count on it." I had replied. And now it seems, after all these years the chase starts again. Now with a new Bat. Let the chase resume. -DISCONTINUED...FOR NOW-
1. Chapter 1

**Chase Me Again, Batman.**

**Chapter 1 (Intro)**

Terry hated ties. He really, really hated them. Why? Because for one, they were tacky and out of style. And two, they made him feel like he was being strangled, like death's cold fingers were wrapped around his throat...But alas, he said nothing. Escorting Mr. Wayne to these black tie events weren't really his style...

...Then again he was getting paid double for this, and with the exciting life Bruce lets him lead as Batman, Terry wasn't about to start complaining. Besides, he could tell that the old man was bored as well.

Bruce Wayne excused himself from a group of investors and such as he headed for a window, looking down at the city below. A soft sigh escaped his lips, as memories flashed behind his eyes. It seemed like such a long time ago that he had been stuck in a similar situation..a long time ago...

His thoughts were interrupted by his young successor. "Hey, ready to go?"

"Mm."

Terry rolled his eyes, watching the older man walk away. Would it be too much to ask for an actual reply? Shaking it off Terry obediently followed, leaving the Wayne Enterprises building, he opened the car door for Bruce, who said nothing as he sat down setting his cane aside. The drive back to the mansion was silent.

Terry's fingers tapped against the wheel in boredom, the silence seemed to be almost as choking as the tie he had abandoned a while back. "So...See anyone familiar tonight?"

Silence.

"Any old friends? Business partners?"

Nothing.

The teen frowned. "...Are you still alive back there?"

Still no reply.

"...Fine, whatever."

The silence resumed.

"I want you to patrol tonight."

"Ah!" The car almost swerved, as the sound of Bruce's deep voice cut through the silence, startling the young man. After a few seconds Terry regained his composure. "Wait...What? Why? There's nobody out tonight. No ghouls or evil mutant villains. Can't I just take the night off and get some sleep?"

A ghost of a grin flashed across Bruce's lips. "Bats are nocturnal, Terry."

He frowned. "But I'm NOT." They parked in the garage of the mansion.

"You'll learn to be."

"No, I wont. I don't care what you say, I'm not becoming YOU."

"Humph. You _will _go patrolling tonight." His tone held no argument he and Terry headed for the Batcave, and yet, the boy persisted.

"Look Wayne, unless there is some sort of emergency-"

He was cut off by a loud beeping. The Batwave. Bruce smirked at him. "You were saying?"

Terry said nothing, rolling his eyes as he started to suit up.

"There is a robbery in progress. At the Wayne enterprises building, 3rd floor vault."

Terry smirked as he pulled on his mask. "Seems we left the party a little too early."

"...Hurry it up, and be careful."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Terry mumbled as he started the jet.

**To Be Continued!**

Jenn: Here is the intro to my new, and first ever Batman Beyond fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Since it is my first, however, a review would be very helpful! Was Terry in character? And How about Bruce? Who is the robber!? XD And most of all, do you want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenn: Thanks to all who reviewed!! I love you all. XD And here you are, chapter two!**

_'thoughts'_

"**Bruce's Talking"**

**"Chase Me Again, Batman."  
Chapter 2**

Within seconds he was back at the building he had left not only 15 minutes before. "Seems like he's gone by now. I'll scan the rooftops."

**"Hm. Did you bother to check inside the building where the vault is located?"**

Terry sighed over the line. "I get it. I'm going." With Bruce's direction he was able to navigate through the building to the 2nd floor vault without getting caught.

Terry raised an eyebrow. "The safe is still closed." He examined the lock. "It hasn't been tampered with."

**"That makes no sense."**

"False alarm?"

"Not quite."

Batman quickly turned upon hearing the clearly feminine voice, although at that exact moment the lights shut off, the room pitch black.

Bruce frowned. **"Stay on your guard Terry. Activate your night vision."**

"Right." Activating the night vision, he slowly walked around the room, scanning the walls around him.

"I can see you." His voice was deep, and almost intimidating, and perhaps if it didn't sound so strained she just might have been slightly tense. But this kid was young, and his voice betrayed him, she could tell it was a bluff.

_'Hmm...Night Vision.'_

"Oh? Can you really?" She was mocking him. "I think you're lying."

Terry frowned literally hearing the smirk on her lips. "Try me."

"Well..." She grinned. "If you insist." It seemed as though she came out of nowhere, a swift kick to his head catching the teen off guard causing him to fall to the ground, rubbing his head.

**"Terry! Focus!"**

Terry quickly stood, dodging another kick aimed at his head.

"You haven't stolen anything, so what the hell do you want?" He growled out, throwing a punch.

Blocking the punch, she smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

Terry frowned, trying to make out her figure in the darkness. The kick to the head he had received screwed up his night vision, and all he could basically see was static.

The women blinked, noticing him fumbling, realizing he couldn't see. She slowly, and silently backed away, trying to make sure he wasn't bluffing.

She grinned as he threw a punch at her, from about three feet to her left. She started walking around the darkened room, toying with him

"What? I thought you said you can see me, Batman. What happened?"

**"Use your other senses, Terry. Focus!"**

Terry closed his eyes, saying nothing as he focused on the sounds around him, a batarang clenched in his hand as he waited for her to slip up, to say something again and give away her position.

She grinned again, teasing him. "Where am I, Batman?"

"Right...There!!" The batarang whizzed through the air, slicing into her shoulder. She hissed, holding the wound, a smirk coming to her lips. _'I underestimated him...' _She started moving again.

Terry smirked in the darkness. "Like I said, I can see you.."

"Liar." The voice said behind him, tripping him before he could react.

With another punch to the jaw he was incapacitated for a moment, as he tried to shake off his dizziness, Terry thought he heard a slicing sound, but ignored it as he tried to kick her feet out from under her. She back flipped, dodging and heading for the door. "Ah, Sorry Bats but I've gotta split, maybe next time we can have some _real _fun." With that, she flipped on the lights, the sudden brightness temporary blinding him as she took off.

Quickly regaining his composure he jumped out of the large open window, activating his jet boots as well as his gliders, and scanning the area.

He frowned. "I don't see her."

**"..."**

"Hey, at least nothing was stolen." Terry reasoned as he headed for the bat jet.

**"Yes, but then what was the point?"**

"Hm? What are you getting at?"

**"Think about it, Terry. If she was able to enter the area undetected, why trip the alarm?"**

"...Maybe she made a mistake and accidentally tripped it?"

**"Then why stick around?"**

"...I'm not sure...Do you want me to keep looking for her?"

The man was silent for a moment as Terry waited for his response.

**"No, come back, then go home and get some rest. It's getting late."**

Terry blinked, a grin on his lips. "I thought bats were nocturnal?"

Bruce frowned, cutting off the communication line. Terry just laughed.

Wayne said nothing as he arrived, nor did he acknowledge the teen in anyway. He only gazed at the blank screen in front of him, in deep thought. Terry pulled off his mask.

**"What did she look like, Terry?"**

He shrugged, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Dunno. She turned off the lights remember? And when she kicked me, the night vision got screwed up."

**"Hm."**

The silence resumed for a moment.

**"Go home, McGinnis."**

Nodding, Terry set the now empty glass down. "Need anything else before I go?"

Glancing at him, Bruce raised an eyebrow. **"The suit. It's ripped."**

"Huh?"

**"On your left leg, the suit is ripped. Sit." **McGinnis sat on the steel counter, and grinned. "Huh. I thought I felt a breeze." Bruce ignored him, examining the large tear.

"Wow...Good thing this suit's armor is pretty tough."

**"She wasn't trying to stab you."** Terry blinked.

"How can you tell?"

**"Whatever she used was strong enough to cut through the suit, so why not use it again?"** Wayne replied without looking up from the torn suit.

"...She got scared?"

Bruce gave him a 'I'm getting sick of your jokes' look before continuing to examine the tear.

**"It takes a steady hand to do this without cutting you."**

"So...She wasn't really after anything in the vault, was she?"

**"No. She was after the suit, most likely to see how it's made. If she gets that piece of it to a professional who can properly examine it, the whole criminal underworld will know exactly how to destroy you."**

"...Fuck."

**"Terry!"** The teen held his hands up. "Ah, Sorry!"

**"...Go home. Leave the suit so I can repair it."**

"...Fine...Jeez, try to get some sleep, old man."

The man only grunted in reply.

**To Be Continued!**

**Jenn: Yes! The end of chapter two! Sorry it took so long to come out. It's funny, I have about 8 pages of my notebook filled with this fic. It's just re-writing it and editing my horrible spelling that takes a bit of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm a review whore, so please leave a review? Besides, I need to know if Bruce and Terry were in character. Thanks! Chapter three out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jenn: SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN NEW CHAPTERS. I promise more will be coming out, very soon, in a constant basis. Bleh, I've just been really busy so...XP Please enjoy this chapter!!

"**Chase Me Again, Batman."**

**Chapter 3**

REM sleep, something Terry never thought he'd experience again since he became Batman. Yet this was the best sleep he had in a while, his body completely relaxed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he heard something, but quickly blew it off. Hell, a few more hours of sleeping like this and he'd be completely refreshed and ready to-

"Terry! Get...Up...Damnit!" He felt his warm blanket being ripped from his arms, leaving only the cold world as his shelter. But what really did it was the blinds being roughly opened, blinding sunlight flashing against his eyelids.

"Arghhh...Momm! It's too early to be alive..." Terry groaned hiding his face in his pillow.

"Yeah, and it's too late in the afternoon to be dead. Get. Up. Your boss is here."

The teen's eyes shot open and he sat up. "I'm up!" He yawned, looking around. "Hey! It's only 10 in the morning!"

His mother rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment and opening his window to let some air in.

"I swear that boy's more excited to work for an old man then to go to school or help his mother with the chores. I try to wake him up for school? He fights tooth and nail, but when his boss is here? Just wakes up, without a peep! Teenagers!" She grumbled aloud to herself as she gathered the boy's laundry in a bin and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Terry chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair. His eyes seemed transfixed on the city, watching as the cars flew by, the sounds of the people filling his senses, waking him up, getting him alert. Now fully awake he stood.

"Time to go save the world." He scoffed; grinning and quickly getting dressed so he wouldn't make Bruce wait. Exiting his room fully dressed, he headed for the kitchen. Terry paused, watching as his mother served his boss pancakes, who in turn smiled and thanked her.

'Creepy as hell.'

With a light shutter, he sat down at the table and ruffled his brother's hair. "Morning twip." Matt smacked his hand away. "Yeahyeah, whatever!"

He continued playing his hand held video game. "Oh, Terry, you're awake." His mother smiled at him.

'Creepier.'

"Would you like eggs, or pancakes?"

"Nnn...Both. I'm starving." She laughed and nodded. "Sure thing honey."

Bruce glanced at the teen before taking a bite of the pancakes. "You make these from scratch, Mrs. McGinnis?" The woman nodded as she served her son. "Why yes, I do. How could you tell?"

Wayne smiled at her. "They're far too good to be from a box." Terry's mother blushed and laughed. "Thank you." Terry's eye twitched, trying to ignore the fact that his mother and his boss were obviously flirting with each other, even though Bruce was old enough to be her father. So in order to block out the disturbing image, he started shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

"Terry! Eat like a human!" The teen froze, a piece of blueberry pancake hanging out of his mouth. Bruce gave him a glare. Terry swallowed.

"...Uh, S-Sorry mom." He mumbled, taking a sip of orange juice and slowing down.

**-After breakfast-**

"So, what do you need today old man? Anything but a sponge bath."

Bruce chose to ignore that comment as they headed out of the building and towards the car. "There are some errands I need you to run, and we'll be taking a trip to Wayne Enterprises."

"Not Wayne-Powers anymore, huh?" Terry commented as he sat in the driver's seat, starting the car. Bruce sat in the back, his cane between his legs as usual. A ghost of a smile came to the man's lips. "No, and never again. Not if I can help it."

"Hm, good for you. So...Think Powers's son will be pissed?" The teen asked as he started driving.

"More like livid."

"Do you think that they might try to...Uh...You know...Try to..."

"Kill me?"

Terry faltered. "Yeah."

"Most likely, but the key word there is 'try', Terry." Bruce answered with a smirk.

Terry grinned back. "So, when do you think they'll attempt to do it?"

"Right now, seeing as were being followed, and have been for the last five blocks."

Terry's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Don't turn your head. If they realize we're unto them, they'll attack."

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So, what should I do?"

"Calm down. Focus on driving. Try to put as much distance as you can between us and the assailant. Make unnecessary turns if you have to. Also, avoid dead ends and alleyways."

"...Right. Did you bring the suit?"

Wayne shook his head. "I haven't finished the repairs yet. Once of our stops today will get us the part we need."

Terry ran his hand through his hair. "How the hell are we going to get out of this?"

"Just do as I instructed and we should be fine."

The younger of the two nodded, trying to put some distance between him and the dark brown car tailing them.

Wayne inconspicuously looked over his shoulder, when he turned back he chuckled.

Terry frowned. "The hell's so funny?"

"Only one? I'm offended."

"Oh ha-ha. Easy for you to say." The teen mumbled his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Bruce frowned. "Don't get on the bridg-...Damnit."

"...What's the big deal about getting on the bridg- Ah!"

The car was quickly rear ended by their pursuers, Bruce grunted, being pushed foreword. "That's the big deal. It's much easier to throw your victim into the river and let them drown. You get more of a guarantee that they'll die."

"Great, now you tell m-Oomph!" Terry was pushed foreword again and grunted as his chest hit the steering wheel. "Now what!?" He growled out, trying to keep the car from swerving.

"There's a blue switch on the radio. When I tell you, press it."

"Ow! Damnit, Now!?"

"Wait for it..."

They were hit even harder. "Ah! NOW?!"

"Wait..."

The car backed up; about to rear end them again with more force, enough to knock them off the bridge.

"Now!" Bruce commanded Terry hit the button, and not a moment later did all the assailant's tires to blow out, causing the car to swerve off the bridge.

Terry blinked. "What the...?"

"Spikes."

"Ah. So, Wayne Enterprises first, right?"

"Yes, and step on it."

"Yes sir."

**  
TO BE CONTINUED **

Jenn: YAY FOR NEW CHAPTER! XP The next one will be out in less then a week, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ~!!!!**

**Jenn: People have been asking about the references I've made ex. Batwave. Let me explain, I'm a Batman freak. I always have been, BEFORE the new movies. That being said, I've read basically all of the comics featuring Catwomen, watched all most all of the episodes featuring her from the original series, to the new one. **

**That being said, with this, I'm taking small bits from everything. For example, the batwave. I liked that concept, I'll also be making references to the comic series "Batman: Hush" As well as things from the Animated series, and the new movies, and the Batman superman adventures. **

**So there you have it, just in case you were wondering. I really like the idea of blending everything together in my own style. :-) Sooo, yeah.**

**ON TO THE FIC**

--

Terry never liked elevators much, it came with the 'profession' he supposed. It was the sensation, he concluded, the way your lungs seem to drop into your stomach as you went down. No, no that wasn't it. It was the feeling of absolute helplessness. It was the fear of knowing that at any moment that cable could snap and he could be hurtling down to his death, unable to save himself, unable to fly away with a click of the heels.

He felt almost nude without the suit on, it had become his second set of skin, his fireproof armor. But last night that armor was breached, and according to Wayne, someone came to pick it up last night, and repair it.

Which is why he was in the elevator in the first place, hurtling down to the abandoned underground floor of Wayne Enterprises. The moment the elevator stopped, he felt a breath of relief leave him, and as the doors slowly slid open, he found himself feeling much less tense then before.

Yes, he blamed his paranoia on his 'night job'

"What is this place?" He mumbled to himself, straining to see into the, what seemed like endless darkness. The moment he stepped into the room however, the lights blared on, one after the other, slowly flickering to life. Terry almost gasped, staring around the large room in an almost childlike awe, he stepped deeper into the room, his fingers brushing along the large concrete foundations as his eyes scanned the area. It was un organized he noticed, the place really did seem abandoned, large white sheets covered most of the equipment, and the air tasted of dust, and lint.

He blinked however, when his eyes locked on something large and black, only partially covered by one of the sheets. He was drawn towards the object, watching it curiously as he walked closer. His fingers found the white cloth, about to pull it off and reveal what lay hidden underneath, when he heard a voice call out.

"Bruce? Bruce is that you?" Terry immediately retracted his hand from the cloth, as though it burned him. He turned to see a middle aged, dark skinned woman in a white coat walking briskly towards him with long, angry strides. "Excuse me young man, but this is a PRIVATE sector. Leave here at once!"

The teen blinked a few times, holding his hands up. "Sorry Ma'am." He held out his hand to her. "I'm Terry McGinnis." She only frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you not hear me kid? **OUT**."

Terry was about to respond, but was interrupted by a low chuckle. "Relax Amanda, he's with me." The woman turned, crossing her arms over her chest as Bruce made his way over to her. "You should learn to keep him on a leash, Bruce." Although her voice was firm, she had a smile playing on her lips, and once he arrived in front of her they embraced.

They pulled away a moment later, Bruce laying a hand on her shoulder. "Terry, this is Amanda Foxx. Her father Lucius Foxx was a dear friend of mine." Terry managed a weak wave, a little put off by her 'leash' comment. "Uh, hi."

Both of her eyebrows raised as she got a better look at him. "This is the kid who stopped the joker?" At this, the teen blinked, not knowing if he should be offended or confused.

He went for confused.

"Wait, you _know_!?!"He looked at Bruce incredulously. "She _knows_!?!" The woman rolled her eyes, turning and walking down one of the long hallways. "Who do you think helped design that suit?" At this Bruce smirked. "Her father was the one who supplied me with all of my equipment in the beginning. With a few modifications here and there..."

"And a few coats of black spray paint." Amanda added

"...You became The Batman..." Terry finished for them, following the woman as she headed to one of the electronic drawers. "So wait...how did you get into all of this?" He asked Amanda, she only chuckled, reaching into her pocket and searching through her small pile of key cards.

"I had applied here at Wayne Enterprises after I graduated with my masters in applied sciences. When I first started down here, I was working with my father. It wasn't long before I discovered what Mr. Wayne's late night excursions really were. I told my father I wanted in, and I've been doing it ever since. Ah, here we are."

Stuffing the other cards back into her pocket, she slid the key card into the slot, unlocking the large shelf and pulling out an armored briefcase. Setting it on the table, she punched in the code, then reached around her neck taking off her necklace and using the key at the end to unlock the briefcase. Within lay the batsuit, folded neatly with the large red bat symbol right on top. "Took me all night, but I was able to repair the suit."

Bruce nodded, reaching inside and pulling out the suit, examining the area where the tear had been. "Any idea what it was that tore it?"

She sighed, leaning against her desk. "Honestly Bruce? I'm not entirely sure. This suit was built to stop a knife, even bullets at point blank range. But then again, this suit isn't exactly high tech, when I was first designing it, it was considered ahead of it's time, but now, after all these years? I'm not too shocked to know that something could tear it so easily."

Bruce only grunted a bit in reply, before placing the suit back into the briefcase. "Thank you, Amanda." She nodded placing a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime. You take care now Bruce." With a nod, he turned from her, walking back towards the elevator. Terry managed a small wave, before speed walking back to Bruce. "She seems...nice."

"Quiet Terry."

The teen sighed, but obeyed. He hesitated before entering the elevator again, only for a second before he shook off his paranoia and stepped into the elevator with Bruce.

"Ground floor." Bruce commanded and at once the elevator began moving. "So..." Terry started, not liking the silence. "What took you so long to get down there?"

"I was examining the vault room.."

The teen nodded as the elevator slowly came to a stop. "Find anything?"

"No."

Terry almost rolled his eyes at the blunt answer as he stepped out of the elevator and back into the busy building, another sigh of relief leaving him. "Great, I'm getting claustrophobic..." He mumbled to himself, following Bruce.

"Hey, want me to get the car and swing around to the front?" He asked, opening the door to the building for his boss.

"That would be helpful." Bruce replied, watching the busy streets, and the people walking by.

Terry nodded. "Right, I'll be back in a minute. Just chill here."

"Hn." Taking that as a 'yes' of sorts, Terry went off, heading for the parking lot.

Bruce's eye lids fluttered closed for a moment, he tried to block out the sounds of the city, the cars, sirens, just for a moment. Continuously searching for a moment of peace._ "Selina!"_

Bruce's eyes shot open the second he heard this, and his head snapped up. "Selena!" A mix of emotions hit him, all at once, hope, fear, curiosity...love?

"Selina!!" He watched as a man, in his mid to late 20's ran through some of the crowd, stopping in front of a little girl and kneeling down, only a few feet away from Bruce.

"Selina Thomson! What have I told you about running off~!!"

The little girl, with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair sniffled, "I'm sorry daddy!" She hugged him tightly and he soothed her, stroking her hair. "Shh, it's alright Selina, it's alright. Come on..."

Bruce turned his head away, not bothering to look anymore. He put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat calm down. The moment he heard that name...He shook his head, trying to clear himself of those thoughts. He hadn't seen Selina Kyle in over 20 years, and he didn't expect to see her ever again, he had come to terms with that....Right?

He wasn't given enough time to properly dwell on it, for at that moment, Terry pulled up to the curb and stepped out of the car, opening the back door for him. "Your ride, sir." His tone was completely sarcastic, but Bruce only smirked. "You're learning." Terry rolled his eyes but grinned a little, getting back into the drivers seat. "So, any idea who it could have been the other night?" He asked.

The elder said nothing, looking out the window as Terry started driving, catching one last glimpse of the little girl, safe in her fathers arms.

Terry glanced back, before talking again. "...Maybe it's Inque?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, it wasn't her."

"Well, got any ideas then?"

"10."

"..." Terry was silent, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "...Her name is Melony, and It wasn't her."

"How can you be so sure? She seems like the most likely candidate."

At this point, the teen was clenching his teeth. "It WASN'T her. It was someone entirely new."

"And what makes you so certi-"

"I'm _sure_ old man."

"..." Bruce said nothing in reply, only closed his eyes for a moment. Black, and penetrating green eyes flashed behind his eyelids_...Selina..._

-Meanwhile, on the other side of town-

"Well Marco, what did you figure out?" The middle aged Italian man looked up from his desk, holding the ripped piece of the batsuit in his hands. "Plenty." He smirked, and the woman across from him couldn't suppress a grin.

"You got the designs with you?" He asked her, and she nodded holing up a folder.

"Yup, lets get to work, kitty's anxious to stretch her legs."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Authors note!

Uhm….Hey! It's me, Jenn. Yeah, about this fic...Well, I don't know. I have new ideas for it, but if that's the case then I'm going to have to delete this and re-write it, much differently, with so much better a plot then what I had originally come up with.

That being said, the reason I'm writing this is to give you all notice, and ask that if there is anyone who would like to read the new fic to leave a comment on this 'chapter' saying you'd like it so that way when I do publish it I can PM you with a link to the new fic.

Other then that, thank you for the reviews and the favs and the support! I have no intention of continuing this specific idea, seeing as it's completely stupid. Haha!

Well, at least to me. ;P

I will be deleting this fic very soon, however, and once it's gone, it's gone!

Again, thank you so much for the support, really.

Love you all!

~Jenn

Aka DarkPhoenixIncarnate


End file.
